Tough Love
by OnceUponADeath
Summary: "I'm not saving you, we have somewhere to go." Vexacus replied, zapping both of them into the forest where he failed to gain the power of the Karminian to the red ranger.


~Warning before you read, it's a BxB, but there is no intercourse~

Vexacus watched Zurgane's zord get destroyed. He waited in the background as the smoke rose. Just before the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers can aim at Zurgane again, Vexacus rescued him.

Zurgane looked at Vexacus before trying to return back to the battle scene where the rangers tried to search for him.

"Zurgane, enough." Vexacus said, pulling him back.

"Why do you care, in front of Lothor all you wanted to do was destroy me." Zurgane growled.

"That is not true." Vexacus said, turning away.

"What do you mean by that's not true? It is true." Zurgane said, pushing Vexacus. Vexacus stepped back, surprising Zurgane.

"Why are you doing this?" Zurgane questioned, surprised that Vexacus didn't try to destroy him yet.

Vexacus looked at Zurgane and started to walk closer to Zurgane. Zurgane started backing up when suddenly there was a shout from behind them.

"Vexacus!" the red ranger called out.

"I have no time to deal with you today." Vexacus said, zapping both him and Zurgane back up to Lothor's ship.

"Why did you save me?" Zurgane asked.

"I'm not saving you, we have somewhere to go." Vexacus replied, zapping both of them into the forest where he failed to gain the power of the Karminian to the red ranger.

"Why are we here?" Zurgane asked. Soon Vexacus was closing in on him again. Scared of what Vexacus might do to him, Zurgane backed away. Vexacus closed in faster, backing Zurgane up against a tree. He pushed himself against Zurgane, he felt that Zurgane's heart was beating fast. He sensed the fear in him.

"What are-" before Zurgane could finish, he felt Vexacus kissing him.

"Vexacus!" again that annoying voice called out.

"Red Ranger," Vexacus said, turning around to glare at him, "I love you." Vexacus said, turning his head away but not before Zurgane saw the pain in his eyes.

Vexacus jumped out of the way as the rangers aimed to kill him. Instead it hit Zurgane right where his heart was. Seeing this, Vexacus zapped back into Lothor's ship to revive him so he was bigger.

"I'm sorry love, this is all I can do for you." Vexacus said, backing away from the screen. He knew that Zurgane was no match for the rangers and he will only hurt himself more if he watched Zurgane get defeated.

Zurgane looked up to where Vexacus had revived him. It was a surprise to find out that Vexacus had loved him and the only way for him to show it was by trying to kill him. Thoughts of Vexacus' touch and kiss sent jolts through him as he tried his best to destroy the rangers. He knew it was a fruitless battle, he knew he would lose and be sent to the abyss of evil. He thought back to when he and Vexacus had spent time together in the abyss of evil before Lothor freed them. It was love that Zurgane felt from Vexacus, not warmth from just a friend.

'If we can, I hope we'll meet again in the abyss.' Zurgane thought. A single tear fell from Zurgane as the rangers defeated him.

"Vexacus." A voice growled.

Vexacus turned to see Lothor.

"Yes my lord?"

"Zurgane is gone."

"I know, I shall serve the lord anyway he wants." Vexacus replied.

Lothor had told him about his plans in destroying the rangers' zords. Vexacus agreed, hoping that it was going to work so he could avenge Zurgane's death.

Vexacus headed for his room to prepare as Marah and Kapri stepped in.

"Why are you in here?"

"We're here to help you." Kapri said, signaling for Marah to move over to help.

Just as Vexacus turned around Kapri and Marah aimed for an attack.

Both of them sent Vexacus in front of the monster that the rangers were attacking. Immediately the rangers aimed at Vexacus. Since they had already been attacking another alien it was easy to kill him.

'Zurgane, here I come.' Vexacus thought as he was destroyed, knowing that Marah and Kapri would not send help.

~More of a love story where there is no intercourse, but hope you liked it~


End file.
